Not Your Average Avatar
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Avatar Roku tells Aang that he's different than his past lives so when he figures out that he's in love with Katara, but Katara thinks Aang love Toph and refuses to get too close in case he does... Kataang M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!!!!**

**He glided along the clouds. Appa descended and his feet hit the ground. The young man jumped off the side of the giant, fuzzy monster and landed next to him, barely making a sound due to the gusts of air that slowed his short fall. He was clad in a blue hakama which had red ties and outlines. His pants were white. **

**"Aang!" Katara yelled, jumping into the 18 year-old avatar's arms. Aang almost fell over from the sudden attack from his best friend. He laughed and hugged the girl back.**

**"Katara, I missed you, so much." He said, squeezing her tightly.**

**"Aang, you've grown…" She said, taking a small step back to see his more masculine face. Being the giddy 19 year-old she was she was just blushing at the face she saw replacing the fat, twelve year-old face she'd fallen for. He looked down at her, too. She was wearing the same as he was, which didn't surprise him. The followers of the avatar had all begun to wear robes that contained each of the colors of the nations:**

**Red for the fire nation**

**White for the air nomads**

**Blue for the water tribes and**

**Green for the earth nation. The green didn't go with the rest of the outfit so they all wore pendants with the four nation symbols and all the necklaces had a green ribbon to tie them to the wearer's neck.**

**Aang's attention returned to the girl in his arms. She was awaiting something. He laughed and replied.**

**"I would hope so, seeing as how I've been gone for almost two years. I'm not the only one to grow though, you have, too." He said smirking. Katara smiled at the change in his voice as she compared it to the last time she had heard it.**

**"I'm just glad to see you again." She said and hugged him again. He hugged her back.**

**"HEY, Aang's back!" Sokka's manly voice yelled. The pair turned and saw Sokka walking into the clearing, his arm around Suki's waist.**

**"Hey, Sokka." He said, letting go of Katara. Sokka smirked.**

**"You're almost as tall as me, but you don't look as strong." He said flexing his muscles. Suki laughed and told him to give it a break. They all laughed.**

**"So where's Toph?"**

**"Right here, Twinkle Toes." The annoyed voice sounded from behind him. Aang turned to see an 18 year-old Toph. She was wearing her uniform like the rest of them, her hair was in a ponytail held by a bright green ribbon, which caught Aang by surprise. She wasn't wearing shoes, but her feet were covered by very thin socks.**

**"OH, there you are. Sorry, I didn't see you…"**

**"That's because I just got here." She said, her voice was just slightly tinted with the bitter taste of sarcasm. Her mouth curved upward a bit into a smirk. He took a step closer, Katara's face became lightly tinted with red in anger at his expression. Sokka saw this and changed the subject.**

**"So…Aang, how was your meditation trip thingie?" Aang turned back to his only male friend and smiled.**

**"It was good, though I missed Katara…I mean, all of you." Katara smiled, but she was still thinking bitterly of the face he had made when he had seen Toph moments before.**

**After dinner, Aang told his friends about his tale of how he had left to find himself and came upon a memorial in the honor of Avatar Roku. He had stayed there overnight and when he had awoken, he was in the spirit realm. He talked with Avatar Roku who had congratulated him on defeating Azula and restoring peace. Roku then continued, talking about how Aang was to be different than the other avatars. He had said: **

**"Aang, we…being the past lives and I…seeing what you learned from Guru Patik, we decided to tell you that you, unlike the rest of us, will get married and keep peace with your wife, we can't tell you who, but we thought that you would want to know."**

**Aang finished his tale with a small glance in Katara's direction. After the story, everyone decided to go to sleep. Toph, Aang, and Katara went to various places around camp and slept, but Sokka and Suki ran off together into the woods to talk.**

**"Sokka, I think we should tell our friends." Suki said, holding onto the fabric of Sokka's shirt. Sokka's strong muscular arms were wrapped around her small, warrior body. **

**"I know Katara will take it well. Aang'll be happy for us, but Toph will be pissed…"**

**"They deserve to know Sokka. Katara's your family and Aang may be your brother-in-law soon, Toph's love for you has changed. It's more like the love a sister had for her brother like how Katara loves you instead of a love like I have for you."**

**"I guess your right, Suki." Sokka said, he was defeated whether he wanted to be beaten or not. Suki hugged him and locked his lips with her own. They slowly made their way back. The camp was dark and silent. Their sleeping friends were snoring quietly, Momo was whining in his sleep as he dreamed about fighting some odd monster or something like that, and Appa was sleeping next to Aang, keeping him warm. Katara was sleeping on top of Appa, gently whimpering and rubbing Appa's soft fur as thoughts of Aang liking Toph filled her dreams. **

**"I love you, Sokka." Suki said and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and got into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep soon after and Sokka sat on a rock overlooking a cliff. He thought about what they had talked about and felt his eyelids get heavy. He fell asleep watching a dolphin-squirrel jump into the air and fall back into the water.**

**"Aang, wake up." Katara's voice penetrated Aang's dreams and his eyes opened to look upon a 19 year-old girl, her hair back like she had always done when they were 12. She had grown to being slightly taller, more filled out, and more beautiful, if it had been possible. He gazed upon her gentle face and smile. Without a second to think his actions through, he sat up quickly and captured her lips in a kiss. He hugged her to himself and felt her arms move around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled Katara into his lap. When they finally pulled apart, both of their cheeks were bright red.**

**"I love you…Katara."**

**"No you don't." She responded, sobering completely, getting to her feet.**

**"Yes I do!"**

**"Then why…nevermind." She exclaimed, exasperated. She walked over to the fire and thrust a dead fish over it to cook it.**

**"Katara…"**

**Riza: That's enough for now, you know, too much of a good thing is bad for you, so, a little bit of an awful thing rots your brain.**

**Kago: But lemons are awesome, not awful.**

**Riza: That isn't proven**


	2. Chapter 2

Riza: I OWN NOTHING so with that said, on to the story:

"Leave me alone, Aang." She said bitterly, not looking at him. He watched her intently, hoping she would turn and after a minute she did.

"Katara…Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you love Toph." Aang's eyes got wide then blinked twice in confusion.

"I DON'T LOVE TOPH!!!" Aang yelled. Katara looked in his eyes and looked for the seriousness that appeared in his voice.

"As much as I would love to believe you, I just can't, I'll be back later." She began to turn and before he could stop her, Katara was gone. He sighed and climbed into a nearby tree to meditate. An hour later, Sokka and Suki arrived at camp with a ton of food on a cart which they had gotten in a nearby town.

"Hey, where's Katara and Toph?"

"I don't know where Toph is, but Katara ran away to be by herself about an hour ago." He said sadly.

"Any idea where she went?" Suki asked.

"That way." He said, pointing in the direction of a river. Suki kissed Sokka's cheek, whispered something then began to walk down in the direction that Aang had pointed to. She came to the river and looked around. Sure enough, she saw her friend, sitting on a rock, wiping tears from her eyes, facing the water.

"Katara?" She called, walking up slowly. Katara looked at her.

"Hey, Suki." She said, her voice shook with tears.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing…I accused him of loving Toph when he said that he loved me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't and that he loved me."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know if I can." She said, at this point Suki was laying on her back beside the rock looking up at her sister-in-law.

"Why not?"

"Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"Truly, I wasn't paying attention, but I did see the way he looked at you. The two of you were looking in each others eyes for about 5 minutes before Sokka said anything." Katara blushed.

"Did we?"

"Yup." Katara fell silent, looking at the calm water.

"I know your secret." Katara finally said, giggling. This time it was Suki's turn to blush. She jumped up and almost hung off of Katara's arm.

"How? How did you find out?!" Katara laughed and moved into a kneeling position, facing her sister-in-law.

"Hmmm…I don't know, maybe because your beginning to show…" She said. Suki blushed and looked down subconsciously.

"Well, Sokka and I were going to tell you, Aang, and Toph this afternoon, but now we only have to tell Aang."

"What about Toph?"

"She found out this morning while her and I were making breakfast. She said she heard the baby move or something." Katara laughed. Suki sighed and sat against the rock.

"You look tired."

"Not really, just 'blah'." Suki said, causing Katara to laugh again.

" GUYS!!!" Sokka came tumbling trough the woods.

"What's wrong?" They asked in sync.

"Toph ran away, there was a note in her tent. Aang went after her!" Suddenly his face became a sad, confused one when he saw the surprised look on his wife's face as it slowly turned to Katara.

"Katara?"

"I'll be up on the mountain meditating." She said and walked away slowly up the mountain.

"Did I miss something?"

"She just needs some time." She responded, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him in the direction that she sensed Toph and Aang.

Meanwhile:

Katara was slowly heading up the semi-steep cliff to get to the summit of the cliff. She went to wipe a tear from her eye when she heard a young child scream from nearby. She quickly scrambled up to the closest ledge and ran to find the child. She heard the scream again and ran to find the child. She came to a clearing and saw a small little boy sitting on the grass. She went over to him and knelt.

"What's the problem?" She said kindly.

"MOMMY!!!!!!" He screamed and hugged Katara. She fell backward and grabbed him with one hand.

Riza: Kay, I'll write more soon, hope you feel better, Kago. This chapter's dedicated to you! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Riza: I OWN NOTHING so with that said, on to the story:

"What's your name?" The little boy just laughed. She asked again.

"Mama?" Katara looked up and saw a ten year-old girl standing between two trees.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled and walked forward taking her brother.

"We're two of your children…I never did believe you when you said you were really pretty when you were 19…I mean I always thought you were really pretty, but wow…anyway…my name's Jaime and…"

"My name's Roku." Katara blinked twice. The little boy, Roku, had brown hair and natural, blond streaks. He reminded her of Aang. The girl also had brown hair, but it was streaked with even darker brown. The boy had blue eyes that reminded her of someone familiar, but she couldn't place who it had been. The girl's eyes were gray with a swirl of the same icy blue.

"You said two of my children, so how many do I have exactly?"

"You already know, do you not remember your trip years ago with Avatar Aang to see the fortune teller?"

"Yes."

"She told you."

"Oh…" Katara internally panicked for a second, she had heard Jaime say 'Avatar Aang' had she jumped to conclusions? Was Aang not really the father of her children.

Meanwhile:

Aang stumbled up the cliff. He knew where Toph and that she hadn't run away. He did not know who had placed that letter there nor did he know where they were leading him, but he had the feeling to trust them.

"Over here, Avatar Aang." Said someone in the trees nearby.

"Who's there?"

"My name is Shuske and this is Monto." A teenaged boy said, pointing to a younger boy who was standing beside him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are two of your sons. We live in the future. We have a very nice life being the family of the avatar, but we must ask two things of you."

"Wait…WHAT!? MY SONS?! I've never even gotten closer then just kissing Katara, we don't have any sons!?"

"EWW!!! I don't want to hear about you kissing mom, that's gross!!!" Aang relaxed visibly and began to laugh. He was followed by the two boys.

"Okay…okay, what do you need me to do?"

Meanwhile:

"Suki, stop!!!" Sokka yelled and she did.

"WHAT!?" She turned, snapping. Sokka wasn't scared and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Toph didn't run away, Aang told me everything so him and I devised a plan, much to our luck, Aang and Katara's children came from the future…"

"Huh?"  
"Don't worry about it, let's just go get Toph and go back to camp. Aang and Katara won't be back at camp tonight anyway." When Suki went to say something Sokka kissed her and she just followed him.

Riza: I'm sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to make a transition chapter so you aren't totally confused


	4. Chapter 4

Riza: I OWN NOTHING except Roku, Jaime, Shuske and Monto:

"What do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"First…ugh…We need you and mom to uh…" Shuske blushed and stopped talking.

"What, TONIGHT?! She's mad at me, she probably wouldn't even let me hug her!"

"Our brother Roku and sister Jaime are talking her out of her rage right now. She should be all um…love dovey later. Either way, it has to be tonight or our brother won't be born."

"Oh GOD!!! What was the second thing?!"

"Second, right, we also need you to give this to mom…" He said handing Aang a box.

"It has a glass mirror and a golden ring. The ring is an engagement ring and the mirror is of importance to mom later." Shuske said and Aang nodded.

"Please do as we said, but now we have to go back to our time."

"Alright, I'll do what you said, but if she's still mad at me then you're grounded." Aang said and then all three of the boys laughed.

Meanwhile:

"Okay, so Aang is your father, right?" Katara asked again.

"For the thousandth time, yes!!" Jaime laughed.

"Sister…" Roku said quietly.

"What?"

"Bwuver!" He babbled. Jaime turned and saw Shuske and Monto standing on either side of Aang.

"Sorry, mom, but we have to get back. Remember what we said." Katara nodded and the four children disappeared in a red, green, blue, and white light.

"Katara, I'm sorry…"

"No, Aang don't be, I'm sorry, I should've believed you."

"To tell you the truth, Toph is married." He said laughing. Katara's eyes got wide.

"WHAT!?"

"She was betrothed to a earth kingdom prince when she wasn't even born yet. When she was 6 they had a special ceremony that wed the two. They did it when they were 6 because they couldn't fight it. She ran away because she hated the guy."

"How do you know that?"

"Toph is like my little sister…well more like my twin, but we talk like you and Sokka…well more like you and Suki do. We just talk and before I left she told me that because she knew I love you and told me to be happy that I wasn't married off at the age of six."

"Oh…" Katara said, looking down at her feet."

"Katara, I have no words to describe how much I love you, but I do have this…" He said, taking the box and opening it. He took out the smaller ring box that he knew would be inside. He placed the box down on a nearby rock and knelt in front of her.

"Aang…"

"Katara, will you marry me?" He asked like Sokka had when he proposed to Suki.

A/N: I'd like to take this time to warn you of the upcoming LEMON!!!!!

"YES!!!!" Katara answered, lunging at him. They fell to the ground, Katara on top of Aang. She kissed him deeply, her hand holding his head against her own. He laughed when she pulled back for air. He stood, carrying her in his arms. He walked deeper into the woods and found a small clearing. He placed her down on the soft grass. She smiled up at him as he swung his leg over her and sat gently on her abdomen.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you, too, Aang." She managed to say before Aang covered her lips in a loving kiss. She leaned up into the kiss. Still kissing her, Aang slowly began to untie the only keeping Katara's hakama on. She smiled and made the kiss even deeper. Cool air entered the shirt as it parted, revealing a bra-like strip of material. It was wrapped around her chest several time so Aang convinced Katara to sit up as he undid the bond. Before he allowed her lay down once again, he placed her hakama under her. He completely undid the cloth and saw her full, round breasts. He let her lay down and looked at her. She was still as skinny as she had been when she had found him frozen in that damned iceberg. He took one hand and rubbed her hip and side gently. His other hand made its way up her arm which was laying on the ground above her head and laced his fingers with her thin womanly ones. He found his face directly above her right breast. He looked up as her smiling face and took that as reassurance before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently. She moaned in pleasure beneath him. He smiled and continued, his hand caressing her side before coming up to play with her other breast.

"Mmmm…Aang…" She moaned as her switched breasts, leaving the other to get harder in the cooling nighttime air. He stopped teasing her and kissed her lips again.

"Katara…you're sooooo beautiful." He said, his breath was hot against her lips. She leaned up and kissed him again. She bumped his hips with her own causing him to moan in pleasure.

"God, I love you Aang." She sighed. She noticed the slightly large tent in his pants and smiled. She pulled his pants down his thighs, leaving them to fall at his knees. He smiled when he saw that she wanted to keep going and kissed her once more before taking both of their pants off. He was wearing shorts and she was wearing some form of underwear. He looked up at her. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her again and pulled her underwear down her legs gently. He removed his shorts and looked at her. His eyes glazed over at the beautiful sight and he kissed her again.

"I love you, Katara." He panted and she smiled before bucking her hips against his again. He kissed her and before she could say anything, he moved one of his fingers into her. She moaned. He wiggled it and she moaned even more. He moved a second finger in and kissed her.

"I want YOU in me…" She moaned. He pulled his fingers away and positioned himself above her.

"Sure?" She smiled at how precautious he was about hurting her or doing something she didn't like. She kissed him.

"Yes, I'm sure…" She moaned and he thrust into her. She barely felt any pain and moaned in pleasure. He smiled and thrust in and out. He slowly quickened his pace and soon the were rocking back and forth in harmony perfectly at an amazing pace. Aang felt himself coming and groaned in pleasure. Katara knew and at the same time the came together and went over the edge. They screamed each other's name before collapsing next to each other in an erotic stupor. Aang pulled Katara against him.

"I love you." The sighed together as they both fell asleep, sure that Sokka, Suki and Toph knew what they had done and wouldn't come looking for them…

"MOMMY!!!" Kyle giggled jumping into Katara's arms.

"Did you miss me?"

"YES!!!" He said, hugging her happily.

"Were you good for Auntie Suki?"

"Yes." He said. Katara let him down as she walked through the front door. Her 10 children were doing various activities in the main room. Suki was standing there, hands on her hips scolding her own twins for doing something wrong. Sokka ran through the door and almost knocked her over.

"Sorry, Katara." He said helping her regain her balance.

"Thanks for watching them you guys." Katara managed to say as Sokka attempted to drag Suki out for a nice dinner.

"Thank you for watching the twins tonight, Katara." Suki said and they disappeared.

"Roku, Jaime, Shuske and Monto!" Katara called. The four of her children appeared before her.

"Yes, Mama?" They asked in unison.

"I need you to go on a mission for me…to the past…"

THE END!!!

Riza: Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

KAGO: LEMONS!!!!!!!!!

Riza: Please review flamers are okay for this story.


End file.
